


High school Sweethearts

by CrimsonLotus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From that day in freshman year to our graduation, you've always been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High school Sweethearts

   Their friendship had started on the first day, of the third week of freshman year, roughly and hour and a half after school. Demyx had been wndering aimlessly throughout the hallways. He'd met with his science teacher to get help on the test prep and the  meeting with the band director about being allowed into the string ensemble was over. The director had said he could try it, but not to be disappointed when it turned out to be too hard as it was for juniors and up. Demyx was positive it couldn't be too hard.

 

     Demyx  had thirty minuets before the school locked down its doors, and he saw no reason to rush. It was when he was just about near the end of the science hall, that he heard someone yell and what was probably the person falling to the floor.  Deciding that he should check ans see if the person was hurt he quickly ran towards the sound, only to find some sort of thick foam all over a desk, and two redheads laughing their asses off. As soon as he was noticed the two had grabbed one of his wrists each, and yelled about fleeing the crime scene. 

     The two had ended up walking home with him, turned out they lived in an apartment one floor up from him. He learned that one was two years older and named Reno, and that the younger was Axel. Specifically 'A-X-E-L' and he should 'get it memorized'. He figured it was a one time thing and put the strange teens out of his mind, until the next morning when they walked to school together.

      From that morning walk and then on out Axel and Demyx were virtually inseparable. They had combined their friend groups at lunch and ended up with fourteen nut cases that they both cared for dearly. The group became known for fighting amongst each other one minute then laughing and and making joking love declarations the next.  Demyx's fondest memory was near the end of sophomore year when  Marluxia was trying to come up with phrases to describe each member of the group and was stuck on Axel. And Xion, quiet shy Xion, had practically yelled,"Now that's a spicy memeball". And everybody loved it.

     As the months passed they ended up only getting closer, it seemed there wasn't a day when Axel wasn't at Demyx's place. Even when Demyx had no time for Axel due to concert performances coming up, the red head would simply lay on the bed. Sometimes doing home work sometimes not. Demyx's parents had taken to Axel's continuous presence well. Glad their kid had such a good friend. And while Axel grew more and more comfortable, Demyx became hyper aware of everything Axel did, and when ever the redhead got close to him, with how touchy-feely he was it was a lot, Demyx would feel like his heart was in his throat and butterflies were trapped in his stomach. He'd figured out his feeling for the redhead but was determined to wait them out. He wasn't going to lose a friendship because he couldn't control his feelings.  

     It was near the winter break their sophomore year that they began to date. Neither of them officially asked the other out, they'd simply started going places together now that Demyx, who was three months older, could drive. And after seeing a movie one night Axel had leaned in and lightly kissed him. Demyx had smiled and called Axel cute and driven home as if nothing had changed. It was the awkward boner when he awoke the next morning that made it click in his mind that it was real. From then on out Demyx would kiss Axel whenever he had the chance. Axel ended up being super hands on. At any given moment he'd be leaning on Demyx, or holding his hand, or linking elbows. He simply never got enough of simply touching the other.

Their relationship wasn't a surprise to their friends, once Saix had realized why Axel was spending all his time with Demyx he had started a betting pool. Everyone had been happy for them and the rest of their sophomore year passed without any care.

They ended up crashing prom their senior year, as a gay couple wasn't allowed. The teachers monitoring the event didn't notice anything until Axel had manage to get Demyx to slow dance with him. They had made it through half the song when the basketball coach had spotted them and yelled very loudly about 'faggots' and 'rules'.  Instead of making a quick escape immediately, Axel pulled Demyx in for a kiss while he flipped the coach off. Demyx ended up having to pull the redhead along as the redhead seemed dead set to piss the coach off more.   

They have ended up laying on the roof the their apartment complex, getting a little drunk of a bottle of whiskey Reno had given them. And when Demyx wakes up in his own bed, with Axel curled up against him, he realizes he wants this everyday. But school ends soon, and he doesn't know where Axel plans on going to college, they've never talked about it. He decides he'll take what he can get, and wraps his arms around Axel and goes back to sleep.

Then it's graduation day and when they announce where Axel plans to attend his heart stops. It's the same place he is attending, he can't think of what Axel could major in there as its a arts based college, but it dosen't matter because Axel is going to college with him.  

The next thing he knows he is walking across the stage, then their caps are in the air and high school is done for good. 

He tracks down Axel as fast as he can and practically throws himself at him. As those bright eyes stare down at with accompinaied with an estatic smile, he leans up and says what he knew from the begining.

"I love you"


End file.
